American Idol Experience
by AiObsessor
Summary: In an attempt to follow her dreams by competing in American Idol, Isabelle Russo ends up in the middle of a love triangle. The three things fighting for her? Her best friend's brother, a sexy male vixen, and her dream to stay in the competition.
1. I Can See It In Your Eyes

July 5, 2008

I changed into my blue running outfit, grabbed my iPod, slipped on my favorite Converse, and ran out the door. I ran five blocks down to the ice cream parlor on Emerson. I walked in and ordered one scoop of mint chocolate chip on a cone. I put one earbud in my ear and put my iPod back on shuffle, I started quietly singing along with Beyonce.

"You're a really good singer," the guy behind the counter said. He handed me my ice cream and I took it.

"Thank you," I replied. I paid for it and walked to the door with the ice cold cone in hand.

"Here you go, miss," said a guy who was holding the door open for me.

"Thanks," I said. I looked up and froze. He. Was. So. Effing. Hot. His biceps and deltoids were ripped, so were his quads and hamstrings- not insanely ripped, just the right amount to make him look like a god. I started to look him up and down, involuntarily of course. He chuckled; I looked back up at his face and blushed. His hair was gorgeous-if hair could be gorgeous that is-, his eyes were an amazing shade of hazel, his smile was a tiny bit crooked, and I realized I was staring again. I quickly went out the door before anything more embarrassing could happen to me.

I walked to the park next to Lake Ray Hubbard, which was only about a block away. By the time I got there I was done with my ice cream. I sat down on one of the swings that was closest to the lake. I started quietly singing a song that I wrote. Soon I heard someone sit on the swing next to me, but I didn't bother to look up. I put my earbuds back in my ears and started listening to David Archuleta, I started singing along with 'Your Eyes Don't Lie'. My left earbud suddenly came out of my ear; I reached down to pick it up when someone whispered in my ear.

"Why don't you sing the song you sang without the iPod?" I sorta jumped and fell off the swing. I would've hit the ground but someone caught me, I'm guessing the person who whispered in my ear. "So, will you sing for me now that I stopped you from falling?" He was smirking.

"You're the guy from the ice cream parlor." Now I noticed his awesome hair, black with purple highlights.

"And you're the girl who kept staring at me." He chuckled. I blushed and looked back down at my feet, I think I'll be doing that a lot around him. "So will you sing that song for me?" I looked back up, and into his eyes. "I can see it in your eyes. I know you wanna sing it for me." My iPod was still blaring.

"You like Archie?" I was sorta shocked. Most guys preferred Cook.

"Well, my brother knows him and my sister's kind of obsessed."

"So is my best friend." I looked past the part of his brother knowing Archie cause I didn't wanna freak out on him. "She's his age so she's a couple years younger than me."

"Back on subject, will you sing that song for me?"

"You mean 'Goodbyes'?"

"Yeah, whatever it's called."

"Okay." So I started singing. When I finished he was smirking. "What?"

"Oh nothing, how old are you?"

"Twenty."

"And your name is?"

"Isabelle."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Purple. What is this? Twenty questions?" I laughed.

"If you want it to be. My hair's purple." He raised his left eyebrow and I giggled.

"Only partially purple. Ten questions each. And you already used three." This time it was my turn to smirk. "So now I get to ask you three."

"No, that's not how the game works." He was shaking his head.

"Fine, how bout I ask you three then you ask me seven then I ask you seven." That wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Fine." I knew he was disappointed that he didn't win. But all I had to do was reword my original proposition. He should've noticed that, right?

"Yay! I never got your name so, what's your name?"

"Michael."

"How old would you be?"

"Twenty, copycat."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Everything I'm wearing is blue."

"Oh well, my turn." I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. "Very mature. Since your favorite color is purple, what do you think of my hair?" I thought about the perfect words to make him irritated, since he was apparently very fond of his outstandingly amazing hair.

"Pretty cool." I simply nodded. He seemed a tiny bit upset. I tried my hardest not to giggle.

"Okay, do you live around here?"

"Yeah. I go to Stanford but during the summer I live here with my older brother, Josh, and his fiancée, Kayla. Just a couple houses down from JC." I noticed he was confused on who JC was. "She's my best friend. I call her that because of her initials."

"Oh, what are you majoring in?" He actually sounded interested.

"You just used up a question, English Literature."

"Damn, um… What's you favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Did you not see what I was holding when you opened the door for me?"

"Right, mint chip. Then what's your favorite food?" I didn't even have to think about that one.

"The low calorie lemon bread from Starbucks."

"That is good."

"The next question is your second to last," I reminded him.

"I know." He smirked his gorgeous smirk and I knew he was going to ask me something about himself. "What do you think of me?" Who was right? I was. There he goes again with that smirk. Come to think of it, his smirk was kinda like JC's.

"That's hard, how many words can I use?"

"One." Stupid amazing, heart pounding, butterfly-inducing smirk. I finally found the right word.

"Indescribable." I paused. "In a good way." I think I heard him let out a sigh of relief. "Your last question."

"And I know exactly what to ask." What the hell! How does he do that to me?

"What would that be?"

"Would you ever audition for American Idol? You do know about Idol, right?"

"Of course I do. It's my obsession. And maybe. I almost did in season five but I got nervous and backed out. Plus, I wouldn't have stood a chance against Katharine, Elliott or Chris. Now it's my turn to ask you."

"Fine." We say that a lot.

"What do you think of _my_ hair?"

"I think it would be very fun to play with."

"Well too bad for you. I don't let just anybody touch my hair." He stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed. "Do you live in Rockwall?"

"Yeah, I go to college here too."

"What college?"

"I don't need to tell you."

"Fine." See, I told you we use that word a lot. "What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"Definitely chocolate. Why are you stealing my questions?"

"You already asked your ten questions, but it's so I don't have to think of my own. I'll switch it up a little for you, what's your favorite pizza topping?"

"Cheese." I laughed at his simplicity.

"Besides that."

"Then pepperoni."

"Okay, since you made me sing, why don't you sing for me?" I was surprised when he actually started singing. Although he did grin before he started. I swear that by the time he was finished my jaw was on the woodchips below the swing. It was Michael's half chuckle half laugh that brought me back to Earth.

"Are you breathing?" Now he was just making fun of me.

"Yes I am, thank you very much. Now would you ever audition for New Age Idol?" That was all in a smart-ass tone.

"Never."

"What do you think of me?"

"Nope." I was confused. "That would be your eleventh question, we each only get ten." I pouted and he chuckled, again. Damn his hotness.


	2. PS I Think You're Amazing

July 5, 2008

I couldn't stop laughing, it was just so funny. "So your brother actually did that?" I managed to spit out between laughter. I was laughing so hard that I was nearly crying. In fact, I had almost fallen off the bench a couple times, but Michael caught me. Yeah, I said bench. We had moved from the swings because a couple of kids wanted to play on them. So we moved to a bench right on the edge of the lake. After a couple minutes, we were both able to calm down enough to talk again.

"So have you lived in Texas your whole life?" Michael asked me.

"No actually, you wanna know how I got here?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, feel free to interrupt and ask questions." I said that only because I knew people would always ask questions in the middle. "I was born in a small town called New Haven, in Connecticut."

"Was your brother born there too?"

"No, he was born in Glendale, California. My parents and brother lived there until Josh was three, then they moved to the east coast. Two years later, I was born."

"Does your brother remember much about California?"

"Not really, he can only sort of remember the major things that happened to him there. And there weren't that many." Josh only remembered his friends and what got them in trouble. Seven three-year-old boys can wreak havoc in a pre-school. "Then, when I was one, my parents moved us to Italy." Why I'm telling my life story to a guy I met a few hours ago is beyond me.

"That's why you have a minor Italian accent."

"Yup, my first language is Italian. But I first learned to read and write in English, when my parents moved us again, this time to England, when I was three."

"Wow, you moved a lot. How many times overall?"

"About six times I think, mostly around Europe." I've lived in four places around Europe and only three in North America. "When I was in England I also learned Dutch."

"Holy shit, how many languages do you know?"

"Eight." I learned eight languages in thirteen years, and I'm fluent in all. It surprises most people. "Then, right before kindergarten we moved to Ireland, where my mom's parents were born. We had moved to England because my dad grew up there, and Italy because all four of my grandparents were born there. So when I was in Ireland I learned Spanish, I know, it's a weird language to learn there. I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"Well yeah, sorta. But I think this is interesting."

"Okay, good. I'll hurry this up. After first grade, when I was seven, we moved to Germany, where my dad was actually born and there I learned Polish and German. I'm almost done with my story, when I turned ten we moved to Canada, where my mom was born, and that's where I learned French. Then the day my brother turned eighteen, when I was only thirteen, he asked our parents if he could take custody of me."

"Why'd he do that?" It was a long story about why Josh would want to take my custody away from our parents, but I'll make it short.

"He didn't want me to be moving around so much, he was able to get custody of me, but…" I wasn't sure if I should tell Michael this.

"But what?"

"He wasn't able to get custody of my sister."

"Wait, you have a sister too?" I could tell by the way he it said that he was shocked. Who wouldn't be?

"Yeah, but we don't exactly know where she is right now."

"What's her name?"

"Her full name or just what we called her?"

"Her full name."

"Andrea Lucia Sienna Russo, or Rosa."

"A VERY Italian name."

"Yup, since Josh has more of an American name, and I have more of a French Canadian name, they wanted her to have more of an Italian name."

"Okay, do you have even the slightest clue on where Andrea is?"

"Well, Josh and I know that now she lives with my aunt Belinda, but Belly moves a lot and the last place she moved to was England. Except Belly doesn't really like England, so she probably moved."

"How come Josh could get custody of you but not Andrea?"

"The night my parents agreed to give Josh my custody the three of them got into a fight. Josh asked them if he could get custody of Andrea too. They said no, Josh asked why. My parents said they wanted to keep at least one of their kids and they asked Josh why he wanted custody of both. Josh said that he didn't want them to keep moving us around like a bunch of wild animals. Then there was a whole bunch of screaming, and Josh and I were on a plane to Texas in two days."

"Wow…" I'm pretty sure that's all Michael could say. I looked at my watch; we've been talking for four hours.

"Oh my God, I've gotta get home. Josh's gonna kill me, bye." I started to run off but Michael grabbed my arm.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Here." He handed me half a piece of paper that he seemed to get out of nowhere. "Write down your number for me." I took the paper, grabbed the lip gloss out of my pocket, and wrote down:

AIM: AI Hope

Is Belle Russo

Purposely not giving him my cell number, I handed it to him. He handed me a note saying:

Call: 555-7602

Ps. I think you're amazing

Michael Castro

"Dinner, you, me, Olive Garden, next Friday?" He asked.

"Dinner, you, me, JC, _her date_, Olive Garden, next month," I replied.

"Fine." I beat him again, maybe you've noticed, maybe you haven't; I'm just a little bit competitive. I smiled.

"See ya later," I said as I ran off towards my house.

"Bye!" He yelled after me. I ran the seven blocks to my house, taking the long way so that I had time to think.


	3. I Can't Date My Best Friend's Brother

August 4, 2008

**One month later**

Jackie's POV

Michael was banging on the door over and over again.

"Jackie! Get out of the bathroom! I have a date too ya know!" Geez, won't he ever give up? I had just finished curling my hair for my double date with Belle and her date, and Dylan, who works at Starbucks with me. Now I was applying my makeup.

"Would you just shush already!" I yelled back. "Tomorrow's a big day for Belle!"

"Well tomorrow's a big day for me too! Remember?" He wasn't gonna give up. "Jason and I are flying to Missouri tomorrow!"

"Well I'm going out of state with Belle tomorrow!" I couldn't exactly remember where but it was out of state and Josh and Calamari were coming too, that's the only way my parents would let me go, even though I'm eighteen and I'll be in college in two months.

"Well I have my audition in two days!" Wait, so does Belle, except hers is acting, not singing, I think, I was too busy checking out Dylan.

"Would you stop it! I'm almost ready!" I put on the last touches of my makeup, opened the door, silently waked past Michael with my head held high and into my room to change. About half an hour later I walked into the living room to see Michael sitting on the couch and checking his watch every ten seconds. Dylan standing at the door and Jason standing in front of Dylan with his arms crossed. 'Oh great' I thought to myself. I walked past Jason, grabbed Dylan's arm and dragged him out the door.

"Be careful!" I heard Jason yell after us.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied. Pretty soon I heard Michael's car start up and he drove out of the driveway, then Dylan left our street. The opposite way Michael was going.

Isabelle's POV

I was sitting in my living room, waiting for Michael to come pick me up for our double date with JC and Dylan; we were going to Olive Garden. Soon I heard a car engine stop and a knock on the door. I sprung up and opened the door; there was Michael.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied. I stepped outside and locked the door behind me. I put the key in my purse and we walked to his car. I hoped that we would get out of there before Josh and Calamari got back from the movies. But no, right when we were about to pull out of the driveway up drove Josh. Josh stepped out of the car and walked over to us.

"Oh boy, I better sit down," I said.

"Iz, can I talk to you?" Calamari whispered.

"Yeah, sure, come on." I brought her to the back of our house and we sat down on some of the pool chairs. "Is it about the…"

"Yeah, it is."

"Do you know yet?"

"Yes, I do. I found out during dinner."

"So…"

"Yes, a few weeks."

"Oh my God! I'm gonna be an-"

"Isabelle! Kayla! I'm done interrogating Michael!" Josh yelled as he was coming around the house.

"Bye Kayla! Bye Josh!" I yelled as I ran past them on my way to Michael's car. "Let's go!" I hopped in the passenger's seat, Michael got in the driver's seat and we were off to Olive Garden. When we got there I saw Dylan's car in the parking lot. We got out of the car.

"Come on!" I said. I grabbed Michael's hand and dragged him into the restaurant. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He looked away from JC and Dylan and down to the floor. Something was up and I was gonna find out what. During dinner, Dylan and I were basically the only ones who talked.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Michael.

"Nothing, it just…" He paused. "Jackie's my sister," he mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Jackie's my sister," he said more clearly.

"What!" I stood up and stared at them in disbelief. "Is that true JC?"

"Yeah, it's true." She looked down at her lap.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" I was mad, no, I was furious.

"I didn't know you were talking about him," JC said, still not looking up.

"And I didn't know you were talking about her," Michael added.

"Michael, can I talk to you."

"Yeah, sure." He got up and I grabbed his hand, we laced fingers, which I wasn't really sure about right now. We walked over to where the bathrooms were. "What'd you wanna talk about?"

"I can't date my best friend's brother," I replied sadly.

"Why not?"

"I just, I just can't."

"That's not a reason." I could tell he was getting mad.

"It's a perfectly good reason." And now I was mad. We fought for two more minutes, then our fight ended in,

"Maybe I shouldn't go to the audition!" Michael yelled.

"Well I'm still going! I'm not gonna blow this cause of a stupid fight!"

"Fine! Then I'm definitely not going!"

"I think you should just take me home," I said calmly.

"That's probably a good idea." Good, he's talking calmly too. We walked back over to our table; Michael and I were about a foot away from each other.

"Guys, Michael's gonna take me home." JC and Dylan nodded. I grabbed my purse and we walked out to Michael's car. When we were about half way to my house my cell phone rang, it was the ring I had set for JC's text messages. Here's our text conversation:

Hey, r u mad me?

-Jakie

Is it u I had 2 talk 2?

-Iz

No

-Jackie

Well there's ur answer, I'm not mad u

-Iz

Yay! So I can still go w/ u 2moro?

-Jackie

Duh!

-Iz

Ttyl

-Jackie

Ttyl

-Iz

"We're here," Michael mumbled.

"Thanks for the ride," I replied.

"No problem." He wasn't looking at me.

"Bye." Before I got out I have him a kiss on the cheek, it was the least I could do after dumping that bomb on him. He looked up at me and grinned, I smiled back and walked to my front door. I turned around, he was still there so I blew him a kiss, just cause he's JC's brother doesn't mean I can't still like him. I opened the door and walked in, grinning.


	4. Is That Your Version Of Asking Someone O

August 5, 2008

My radio started playing Secret Valentine by We The Kings, indicating that I should wake up. But after last night, I really didn't want to, but I did. I did the usual, took a shower, brushed my teeth, changed into a white cami and black short shorts, put on cover up and curled my hair. I had to finish packing for my plane ride, with Calamari, Josh and JC, to Kansas City. It took me an hour to finish packing, or more like start and finish. Finally I was done, with 45 minutes to get to the airport and half an hour of a wait. It was nine o'clock, our flight left at ten fifteen, so we would be in Kansas City by twelve thirty. Then tomorrow I have the American Idol audition, oh boy, I was so nervous.

"Josh! Get your butt over here! The plane's boarding!" I yelled to Josh, JC laughed. Josh was in a little shop looking at, none other than, gummy worms. He was like, obsessed with those. "Josh! Get over here!" We were in first class, so we boarded first. Finally Josh ran back over to us, with five bags of normal gummy worms and three bags of sour gummy worms. "Finally! Let's go!" We grabbled our bags and boarded. Halfway through the flight I got a text from Michael:

I'm srry bout wat happened last nite

-Michael

So am I

-Iz

Do u think u could 4give me?

-Michael

Probly

-Iz

K, that's good, I'll c u wen u get bac from Missouri?

-Michael

Ya, I guess

-Iz

K, good, bye

-Michael

Bye

-Iz

Michael's POV

I closed my phone and looked two seats ahead of me on the plane, where Isabelle was sitting. She sighed, just as I did.

Isabelle's POV

I heard someone sigh at the same time I did, I looked around me, not JC, not Calamari and not Josh, then I saw some pink and black hair, I panicked a little thinking it was Michael.

"It's not Michael, it can't be Michael, he said he wasn't going," I whispered over and over again to myself.

"What'd you say?" JC asked.

"Nothing, just nothing," I replied.

"Okay, whatever." She went back to reading.

"OH MY GOD!" JC screamed when we got into the five star hotel. I laughed. Yeah, I was used to luxury hotels like this.

"Come on JC, let's go check in." I grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the front desk while she was still stunned.

"Hello Miss, how may I help you?" The cute guy behind the desk asked.

"Hi, we'd like to check in. I believe the reservation is under Russo."

"Okay, your rooms are 946 and 947, but they aren't joined. Is that a problem?" I looked at JC and she looked at me.

"Definitely not," we said at the same time. The concierge chuckled. We looked over at him; he looked like he could be the check in guy's twin. I looked over to JC, we both grinned, one for each of us.

"Um, how late are you working?" I asked him as he handed me the four keys, two for our room and two for Calamari and Josh's room.

"Well, we just started working, it's about one o'clock right now, so, around six. I'm Lucas and that's Tyler."

"Okay, so pick us up at eight, we'll be in room 946, dinner in the restaurant, we've already got reservations, plus I think my brother and his fiancée will be busy tonight. Oh, and I'm Isabelle and that's Jackie."

"Is that your version of asking someone out?" Lucas laughed.

"Sometimes." I smirked. "Well I got to go, see you tonight." I gave him a wink, dragged JC away from Tyler and walked over to Calamari and Josh.

"What were you talking about?" JC asked me. We stopped.

"We have a date at eight tonight with Lucas and Tyler," I replied grinning.

"What about Michael? And Dylan…" I frowned. "But it didn't really work with Dylan anyway."

"Well, last night I told Michael that I couldn't date my best friend's brother. And I thought you really liked Dylan."

"Well, Dylan's cute and all but he's not very smart. Didn't you hear him? All he talked about was the Cowboys." JC rolled her eyes.

"Good point, so let's go." We walked over to Josh and Calamari.

"Isabelle Sophia Russo, were you flirting with that poor guy?" Josh asked jokingly.

"Why yes I was Joshua Andrew Russo," I replied smirking. I gave Calamari and Josh their key cards, gave JC hers and we started to go to our rooms.


	5. Would You Like My Number With That?

August 6, 2008

Despite me being in love with Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings, it currently annoyed me. Only because I was not used to getting up this early.

"Ugh!" I groaned, it was three am and I had my American Idol audition today.

"Come on! Hurry! You don't wanna be late, do you?" JC said as she started jumping up and down on my bed.

"Get off of me," I growled. I definitely wasn't a morning person. JC was still jumping up and down. I heard a knock on our door and JC got off my bed to open the door.

"Come on Isabelle, get up!" Calamari said cheerfully. JC got back on my bed and started jumping again.

"I still don't know how you're such a morning person Kayla," I hissed.

"Neither do I," JC agreed.

"Well hurry up Izzy," Calamari said. "We're already late as it is. There's going to be a huge line."

"Fine," I grumbled. JC jumped onto her bed and I crawled out of mine. Then I heard a soda can pop open, I slowly turned my head to JC's bed. There were about twelve soda cans on the floor next to her bed, most of which were either Dr. Pepper or Root Bear.

"What?" JC asked as she took another gulp of the Sprite that was in her hand. "You know I'm not a morning person either, I'm an afternoon person. Plus, you know how much I love Dr. Pepper."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," I said with a wave of my hand as I walked to the huge bathroom. JC and Calamari gasped simultaneously. "What now?" I groaned.

"You never say whatever," Calamari said in a fake shocked voice.

"Who cares?"

"Whatev," JC said in her most annoying girly-girl voice.

"Now thank God I would never say that," I said while I was turning on the shower in the bathroom.

"Agreed," Calamari replied. I walked back out of the bathroom and grabbed a purple cami and blue and white jean short shorts with a black rhinestone star on the left back pocket, a silver rhinestone heart on the right back pocket, my name in clear rhinestones on the front left pocket and a gold rhinestone swirl on the front right pocket, all designed by moi, and headed back to the bathroom. Just incase you're wondering, the cami is a cami-bra, so I'm not going around without a bra on. I closed the door to the bathroom, put my new outfit on the toilet cover, stripped off my pajamas and hopped in the now warm shower. About forty-five minutes later and I was finally done.

"ARE YOU DONE YET!" A very annoyed Calamari yelled as she banged on the bathroom door.

"SHUT UP AND LET HER GET READY!" A very hyper JC yelled at Calamari.

"Thank you JC," I said. "And I'm out of the shower Kayla. SO JUST BE PATIENT!"

"She never will be Iz." I heard Josh say to me from mine and JC's room.

"I know Joshykins, I know," I said with a slight laugh. I dried off, pulled on the panties, then the shorts, then the cami and started to do my makeup, which consisted of a little bit of cover up for my scars, some eyeliner and a little lip gloss, no need for blush cause my cheeks are already naturally a little pinkish. I put the towel on the rack, straightened my hair so it wouldn't frizz and curled the ends to make little ringlets, then walked out of the bathroom and put my dirty cloths in my suit case.

"Finally!" Calamari yelled. JC was still jumping on her bed, but she was also jumping back and forth from her bed to mine.

"You read to go get something to eat?" Josh asked while he was holding JC's shoulders. She had jumped off my bed, her most recent landing spot, and was now slightly jumping up and down against Josh's grip.

"Yeah, just one sec." I grabbed my cell phone, slipped it into my right front pocket, grabbed my iPod, slipped it into my left front pocket, grabbed a hair band and snapped it on my wrist. JC and Josh rolled their eyes, Calamari was too busy standing by the door, tapping her foot and staring at her watch.

"Are you ready yet?" Calamari asked impatiently. She stretched out the 'Ye'.

"Yes I am, now," I replied bitterly.

"YAY!" JC shouted, "Woohoo, woohoo, woohoo- OW!" I had smacked JC in the back of the head to make her shut up.

"So let's go down to the hotel restaurant?" Josh asked nobody in particular.

"Yes, yes, yes. Let's go," Calamari said. She was worried about being late and it wasn't even her audition.

"Okay, but it's four in the morning. I doubt it's gonna be open," I said.

"Hotel restaurants are always open. Plus, since it is four in the morning, there's probably not going to be anyone else there…" Josh said, expecting the food loving me to finish his sentence, which I did.

"So that means we get food faster!" I said smiling. I succeeded to clap while still keeping mine and JC's arms linked. After her almost two hours of sugar and caffeine high, JC had crashed. Right when we were six floors away from the lobby, and only four floors away from our hotel rooms.

"Why yes it does my little smarty," Josh said as he ruffled my hair.

"Hey! I spent over ten minutes on The hair! I would very much appreciate it if you didn't touch The hair," I said offensively as I glared at Josh.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Josh held his hands up in an I surrender way and I gave him my fakest innocent smile. "Yeesh, you're so protective of your hair."

"Hey, hey, hey. It's not just my hair, it's Thee hair. So please refer to it as Thee hair." I didn't let him comment. "Thank you."

"Would you shut up about your hair already!" Calamari shouted.

"I'm starting to think she's not a morning person," I stage whispered to JC, which means I whispered but I whispered loud enough so Calamari and Josh could hear it too. JC laughed but no sound came out, just like a breath. Sort of like a fast exhale or a fast sigh, except a happy and entertained speed sigh. We stepped out of the elevator and headed towards the hotel restaurant. I had to drag JC, remind me to lock the mini fridge next time JC's in the room without me. We were about to step into the restaurant when I saw pink and black hair, again.

"What the…" I said in wonder.

"Huh?" JC said, still a little sugar disoriented.

"Nothing, it's nothing." I looked down and shook my head. It must be just my imagination, yeah, that's it, just an illusion, because I'm sleep deprived. Pink and Black hair left the hotel with four other people, one of which had dread locks. Dread locks turned around and looked right at me, I quickly turned away.

"Belle, are you coming?" JC asked me, she must've recovered from her sugar-high crash.

"Yeah, sorry." I walked over to where JC, Calamari and Josh were sitting and sat down in between JC and Josh. I picked up my menu and looked over all the stuff they served for breakfast, I chose three sausages, scrambled eggs (I'm going to have to put lots of salt on those), a side of two biscuits and an iced coffee.

"Hello, can I get you guys something to drink?" The waiter guy asked.

"Yes, I'd like an orange juice," Josh replied.

"Ma'am?" The waiter said to Calamari.

"A water please," she said. The waiter nodded towards JC.

"A Roo-" JC was about to say Root Beer when I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"She'll just have 2% milk," I said, smiling up at the waiter.

"And you Miss?" The waiter raised his eyebrows at me.

"I'll have an iced coffee please," I replied.

"Okay." The waiter jotted down my order. "Would you like my number with that?" The waiter smirked. I rolled my eyes and he walked away.

"I wish I would get hit on as much as you do," JC said to me. She sorta had a day dreamy look on her face. Calamari rolled her eyes and I heard Josh mumble another one of his, oh pleases.

"You know, it actually gets annoying sometimes," I pointed out.

"Yeah right!" JC half yelled. But it didn't really matter cause we were the only ones in the restaurant.

"Iz, it can't be as annoying as watching your little sister get hit on every. Single. Day," Josh said.

"You mean three times a day?" JC said more logically.

"Here are your drinks," the waiter said as he placed our drinks in front of each of us. As he placed mine he winked at me, once again I rolled my eyes. "Are you ready to order your food?"

"The sausage and eggs and two biscuits on the side," I said, not looking up at the waiter.

"Pancakes," JC said simply.

"Belgian waffles," Josh replied, sort of glaring at the waiter, whose name I noticed to be Mark.

"Wow, over protective brother much," Mark mumbled.

"I'll have the same as over protective brother, Mr. Smart Ass," Calamari said in a grim tone.

"So Belgian waffles?" Mark asked as he slowly backed away, Calamari just glared. It took twenty minutes for us to get our food. Mark quickly placed our food in front of us and scurried back into what I assumed to be the kitchen. We ate quickly, in order to get to my audition faster. By the time we finished it was around four forty-five, fifteen minutes until we were aloud to start lining up, and the venue was only about ten minutes away.

"Oh my God! I need my passport and Birth Certificate!" I yelled frantically.

"Relax, they're in my bag," JC said. I gave her a very confused look, why would she have that stuff?

"Um, okay… Thanks," I said. Mark soon came with the check, along with his number. Then another guy came into the restaurant, he was wearing the same uniform as Mark, so I'm guessing Mark's shift was over and it was now the other guys turn.

"Hey Justin," Mark said to the other guy.

"Hey Mark," Justin said as he walked over to Mark, who was now standing about five feet away from us.

"You see that blonde over there?" Mark whispered to Justin.

"Yeah, she's hot," Justin replied.

"I just gave her my number."

"Awesome dude, does her friend look interested in me?"

"Don't know dude, why don't you go ask?" Just then another guy came out of the kitchen.

"You guys are idiots," the kitchen guy whispered.

"Why are we idiots Austin?" Justin asked.

"Those girls are the ones that Tyler and Lucas went out with last night," Austin said.

"Ooh," Mark and Justin said at the same time.

"Yeah, if Lucas finds out you gave that girl your number he's gonna kill you," Austin whispered.

"And Mark, you know Austin's not exaggerating," Justin agreed.

"I wouldn't be talking Justin," Austin said.

"Huh?"

"Tyler's gonna kill you if he finds out you're interested in 'His Girl'," Austin actually used quotation marks.

"You have a point there," Justin said. Josh put the money with the restaurants copy of the check, no tip, and we got up. I walked over to Austin, Mark and Justin.

"You guys might wanna work on your whispering," I said as I ripped up the paper with Mark's number on it right in front of him, I started to walk away but stopped and turned around. "Oh, and tell Tyler and Lucas they're most likely never going to see me and my friend ever again." And with that I walked out of the hotel without looking back.


End file.
